Music and themes
This page shows the music/themes played when one of the Sweg Crew's members is in an specific behaviour (idle, chase, battle, etc.) Doraemon's musics Musics that were composed, remixed, or favored by Doraemon will be seen here. Composed There were a lot of periods: Grand Piano Period The period when I started to compose. Mainly used Grand Piano. Shining Light Road ~ Rainforest The first song that was composed by me. Kinda disappointed in it in many ways, but still okay for an amateur like me. Star instruments: Romantic Trumpet Deep Dark Miracle Hm. I made this in a cloudy day (like usual), but what if the clouds blocked the sunlight? That would be horrible, but if that happens, it would be a miracle. (Note: The clouds only block the sun, even if they cover the whole sky. If they block the sunlight, then it gonna be dark.) Star instruments: Strings and Church Organ Eccentric Origin ~ Mystical Scroll This seems like a drunken song, but it's not like I was drinking while making it. Maybe it's because of the weird melody and the trumpets? But it's pretty cool in some ways though. Star instruments: Grand Piano and Romantic Trumpet Scenery of The Gloomy Straits ~ Vanishing Mirage A rather calm and melodious song, eh? I made this song in a rainy day, when the clouds covered the sky... Not sure why I put "Gloomy Straits" in there though. Perhaps I thought about the straits in the fogs when I was composing this? Star instruments: Strings, Violin and Crystal Hopeless Conspiracy ~ Ghostly Contraption This is the unused Kufou's theme, one of my OCs in DeviantArt. I'm disappointed. It's too air-headed, too random, just like a drunken song, and I don't like those songs much. Well, I threw this out and will remix it soon. Star instruments: Grand Piano Abandoned Contraption ~ Lightning Reverie This is Kufou's theme, one of my OCs in DeviantArt. It was used to be a remix of "Hopeless Conspiracy ~ Ghostly Contraption" but I use this as the official one. It kinda air-headed, right? But that part at the end was so calming... I'm not sure though, seems like the parts doesn't connect with eachother, but they fit with eachother in a weird way. Star instruments: Grand Piano, Violin and Romantic Trumpet MELODY OF HAPPINESS Hahahahah... YES.....THE HAPPIESTULMELODYIBDEKEVERNFILDFOUNDAOFONNBFITHEBIABFUNIVERSEDBVBLD.......... sTaR iNsTrUmEnTs: bUrSt NoIsE BITTER ICECREAM Caterchiller's chase theme. Feel the horror of being frostbitten by a hungry mutated caterpillar. Star instruments: Glockenspiel and Crystal Bright Yamaha Grand Piano Period This is when I started to use the Bright Yamaha Grand Piano. I've been using it until now. The noise is more beautiful than the original Grand Piano. Apathetic Greenery Original Remix The moment you realise nature is not as good as you thought. I've made a replacement for the good ol' original Apathetic Greenery. Might recommend you to hear the original instead. Star instruments: Strings and Bright Yamaha Grand Piano Unconsciously Follow the Monotonous Melody ~ Futile My own secret song, finally appeared. It's not that special for a secret song though. But somehow... ...It cannot be describe by words. Star instruments: Bright Yamaha Grand Piano and Strings Trying-out-new-instruments Disease Period Started using the badass 12 Strings Guitar as the "bass", the Goblin for horror songs (or intro), the Sweep Pad as the new "strings", although not effective, but gives the song a calm feeling. Using Main Stereo Harpsichord in high speed, but very few times due to its loudness. The Crystal is now used as a static noise. Viola replaced Violin. Also normal bass could be used sometimes and Les Sus will handle the background. The Grand Battle of The Ultimate Liberation After a long time, I decided to make an epic song. It works. GET OUT OF MY SONG FLOWEY STOP CORRUPTING IT Star instrument: Les Sus and Cadenza Strings Chaotic Dance of Particle Wave This song was composed by Doraemon when he's drawing random notes on the sheets. And it's... I wouldn't say it was beautiful, but awesome in its own way. Star instruments: Bright Yamaha Grand Piano and Taiko Drums Usual Air ~ Rewind VISION It's the end of an adventure. A very usual air fills the scene. It's the time when the protagonists go home and back to their casual routines. ''- Doraemon 2015'' Star instruments: Koto, Strings and Flute The End of a Generation It's the end. Star instruments: Sweep Pad, Goblin, Bright Yamaha Grand Piano, 12 Strings Guitar, Strings, Romantic Trumpet, Drums (yeah, the drums in this song are nice... for me, at least) Motor Figure Finally, a cute song! I tried to make the drums sound like your heartbeat to make it cuter~! The title doesn't have a meaning unless you're Akuma Kira. Star instruments: Taiko Drums and Crystal Lunatic Steps I want to make this song loud. No more comment. Star instruments: Strings, Drums and SFX (random noises) The Lanterns Above The Sea This is related to one of my first songs, Vanishing Mirage. One is on the straits, and one is out in the ocean. I love to view the sea at night. It's so gorgeous and beautiful. I used to stand on a high place to have a view of the sea, and it was one of the best moments in my life. I heard that there's a festival that people can send the lanterns to fly on the sky, or just make them float on the water. I wonder what is it looks like. Anyways, this song, I have this song playing in my head for a while so I decided to make it. It was worth it. A little bit repetitive, but still worth it. Star instruments: Sweep Pad, Crystal, Strings, Viola and Drums Devilish Recitation The Poet's theme. Sounds similar to a certain song. Star instruments: Church Organ Remixed Grand Piano Period These following remixes belong to this period until it ended. Illusionary Dream World ~ Magical Icemilk A remix of "Illusion of a Maid ~ Icemilk Magic", a song composed by ZUN. This remix made by Doraemon. I kinda made this remix a bit rushed, so sorry for that. Star instruments: Grand Piano and Violin Puckish Angel ~ Innocent? A remix of "Cute Devil ~ Innocence", a song composed by ZUN. This remix is made by Doraemon. I went a little bit insane while making this, so there's a piano that plays in full speed. Star instruments: Grand Piano and Strings Open The Grimoire of Death A remix of "The Grimoire of Alice", a song composed by ZUN. This remix is made by Doraemon. I hate it when sometimes the drums don't fit the parts. Star instruments: Grand Piano and Romantic Trumpets Unavoidable Forgotten Game I hate this song. I hate my remix for this song. I hate how bad I choose the instruments for this remix. I don't know why people still like it. Star instruments: Grand Piano God's Diabolical World ~ Unlimited Existence What? I lost that remix months ago. Don't ask for it to be here. Anyways... I managed to figure out a new way to compose songs~ And there's no drum. Star instruments: Bright Yamaha Grand, Strings and Romantic Trumpets Vengence of Darkness A remix of "Complete Darkness", a song composed by ZUN. This remix is made by Doraemon. And then... This happens. Star instruments: Grand Piano Epic Orchestra Period Yep. Those are my favorite. Along with the Romantic Trumpet, which is epic as hell. Nostalgic Sea A remix of "The Sea Where the Home Planet is Reflected", a song composed by ZUN. This remix is made by Doraemon. Just look at the sea... Remind you of something. It fills you with nostalgia. Star instruments: Celesta, Bright Yamaha Grand Piano and Strings Carcassuperior ~ Life of A Lonely Corpse An arrangement of "Cadaveromancer ~ Dream of An Empty Husk", "Those Dwelling in Unreality" and "Necromaster". And I disappointed about the transition between the parts. "Cadaveromancer ~ Dream of An Empty Husk", "Those Dwelling in Unreality" and "Necromaster" are made by JynX. This arrangement is made by Doraemon. Star instruments: Bright Yamaha Grand Piano, Strings, Les Sus, Romantic Trumpet, Flute and 12 Strings Guitar Battle Against The Hero Who Transcends Spacetime A mix-up between "Battle Against The True Hero" and very few of "Wings That Transcend Spacetime ~ M-Theory". It was epic. Star instruments: Bright Yamaha Grand Piano, Strings, Les Sus, 12 Strings Guitar, Romantic Trumpet Dark Wingsdings A remix of "Gaster's Theme". Why can't I type Wingsdings in the wiki. Star instruments: Sweep Pad, Bright Yamaha Grand, Strings, Viola, Choir Aahs Evanescent Dream ORCHESTRAL CONFIRMED. Anyway, this is a remix of "Vanishing Dream ~ Lost Dream". Sounds even more epic. Star instruments: Strings, Strings 2, Bright Yamaha Grand Piano, Violin, Viola, Drum Instrumental Rock Period It's Les Sus' time to shine! The Fiery Showdown A remix of "LastBoss03". The original is composed by KOUICHI MORITA (Maou Damashii). Star instrument: Les Sus, Bass, Strings Favored Legendary Illusion ~ Infinite Being A remix of Legendary Illusion ~ Infinite Being, a song composed by ZUN. This remix is made by Jynx. From an April Fools video. Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream A remix of Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream, a song composed by ZUN. This remix is made by Jynx. From an April Fools video. Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart Enjoy it simply and purely. Pierrot of the Star-Spangled Banner America. What? Did I miss something? The Wheel of Fortune Turning Over Your luck is going down. Shop under the dimensional name in the dark ~ Breaker and Pursuer /*_B-P-B_*/ Protection against Breach ~ Request for color dreams, dislikes empty phantom Vote for the longest instrumental song name ever. This song... is supposed to be the owner's secret song. But I discovered it. Now I fell in love with it. I like how it came from tedious, dull to amazing, beautiful and emotional like that. The title doesn't fit though. This is gonna stay here for a long time. The song was made by JynX. Dreamy Pilot https://soundcloud.com/da-caik/dreamy-pilot A remix of Dreamy Pilot, a song composed by ZUN. Such a beautiful and cheery song, yet somehow sad. It's cheery because it is, but it's sad because it is. This remix is made by Jynx. Below a Deep Vanishing Cloud ~ Mow Down! Best song ever. No, seriously, this is the best song ever. The song was made by JynX. WP's music Music made and used by W.P. -Clock tower- -Hide the boxes- Jazz's Music ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4wptBuM6z Category:TEA